Right Kind of Wrong
by ManaChan
Summary: A waffy song-fic about Ranma and Akane! What else would I write?


~*~  
  
Right Kind of Wrong  
  
by  
  
Mana~Chan  
  
~*~  
  
Disclaimer: Ah...I don't own Ranma. Rumiko Takahashi does. I don't  
own the song. Leann Rhymes sings it, it's on the Coyote Ugly soundtrack   
and whoever wrote it owns it. I do, however, own this story. Yay me!  
  
~*~  
  
Know all about, 'bout your reputation  
And how it's bound to be a heartbreak situation.  
  
~*~  
  
It happened again. What do they see in her, anyway? She's just an  
uncute tomboy with no talent.  
  
Ranma sighed as he once again went after his kidnapped fiancee. He  
honestly (on a conscious level, anyway) didn't know why men liked Akane  
so much. She's violent, unsexy, AND she can't cook.   
  
Sure, she was cute when she smiled, but that very rarely happened.  
  
Still, that wasn't enough to get her kidnapped as much as she was. And  
make Ryouga act so stupid. Or have dozens of boys from school get beat  
up just for a chance to date her.  
  
What was it about her? What made her so special that when she was away  
from him for too long, he got nervous and edgy? What made him save her  
constantly? What made him stay and get abused all the time?  
  
What made all of THEM (men in general) come back again and again?  
  
She was a heartbreaker. He knew she was. She didn't do it on purpose,  
but every guy that fell in love with her ended up rejected and  
heartbroken (along with some bumps and bruises on other parts of their  
bodies).  
  
And despite himself, he couldn't help but wonder if he would end up in  
that catagory of males denied of Tendo Akane's love. Perhasp she was  
just humoring him and this engagement. It wrenched his heart to think  
that she didn't...like him as much as he liked her.  
  
He was gonna end up with a broken heart if he didn't protect himself.   
  
~*~  
  
But I can't help it if I'm helpless everytime that I'm where  
You are.  
  
~*~  
  
But when she cried, or when she was hurt, he couldn't control the surge  
of emotion. It confused him to no end because he wasn't in love with  
her.  
  
He couldn't be.  
  
He just can't help the way she made his heart thump so loudly in his  
chest when she was with him.   
  
~*~  
  
You walk in and my strength walks out the door.  
Say my name and I can't fight anymore.  
  
~*~  
  
Or the fact that when she walks into the room and smiles at him makes  
his knees go weak and start shaking. And when she touches him, even the  
barest of brushes makes his limbs heavy even though his blood is rushing  
through his veins.  
  
And when she says his name without anger. The softness of her voice,  
the tenderness. It makes all the pain and anger he'd build up during  
the day from their fights just disappear, and all he'd wanna do then was  
sweep her in his arms and never let go.  
  
~*~  
  
Oh I know I should go,  
But I need your touch just too damn much.  
  
~*~  
  
Ranma continued to muse as land appeared on the horizon. A little  
longer and he'd see her again. Not that he wanted to. Really.  
  
He should just go. Leave Nermia and start a new life. A peaceful one  
without fiancees and enemies trying to kill him all the time. After  
this rescue, he'd pack and leave. Go training or something.  
  
Yeah. That's the ticket. Training without his old man to spoil  
everything and fiancees hanging all over him. No one yelling "Ranma!   
Prepare to die!" at every bend. A nice long training trip alone...  
  
...alone...  
  
No comfortable house, no place to call home. No Kasumi humming while  
she cooked and cleaned. No dojo or koi pond. No hot baths ready most  
of the time.  
  
No...no mallets. No anger and jealousy. No bright red aura that made  
him feel warm and fuzzy everytime his brushed against it. No dazzling  
smiles and soft touches.  
  
Maybe a long training trip alone wasn't so tempting after all...  
  
~*~  
  
Lovin' you, isn't really something I should do.  
Shouldn't wanna spend my time with you, yeah.  
I should try to be strong,  
But baby, you're the right kinda wrong.   
Yeah baby, you're the right kinda wrong.  
  
~*~  
  
Argh! What was he thinking?! He didn't want to leave because of her?!   
Why? Why can't he stop thinking about her?  
  
It...no...anything but that.  
  
Ranma groaned as he tried to deny what his heart was screaming at him.   
What that supressed part was shoving in his face.  
  
He loved the uncute tomboy.  
  
But he couldn't. She was violent, uncute, unsexy, with legs that are  
too thick and a figure of a stick.  
  
She yelled and hit him. She tries to kill him with her toxic cooking.   
He couldn't want to BE with her.   
  
He'd just hafta make those feelings and thoughts go away. That's all.   
He'd train and medetate and get stronger so he could get rid of them.   
Yeah. That's it.  
  
But even that wouldn't be enough, would it? 'Cause he knew, despite all  
her faults, she was the best thing to ever happen to him. She was  
always there, and was with him every step of the way since he walked  
(well, was carried) into her house.  
  
She...she was...right.   
  
She was right...for him.  
  
She was right for him.  
  
And he never felt stronger than he did at that moment.  
  
~*~  
  
Might be a mistake, a mistake I'm makin',  
But what you're givin' I am happy to be takin'.  
  
~*~  
  
She couldn't believe it. Once again, it had happened. Once again she  
was swept up in the middle of Ranma's crazy life.   
  
And what is she doing now?  
  
Waiting, that's what. Here she is, patiently (or not) waiting for Ranma  
to come get her. Again.  
  
She shouldn't, she really shouldn't. She was a martial artist too, and  
she could ger herself out of this mess, no problem.  
  
But...oh...but when Ranma bursts through that door, to get her...HER.   
It...it wasn't something she'd willingly give up.  
  
Was...was it wrong for her to feel like this?  
  
~*~  
  
'Cause no one's ever made me feel the way I feel when I'm in   
Your arms.  
  
~*~  
  
Akane shook her head. No. Something that felt this right could never  
be wrong.  
  
The way she felt when he held her...feeling his strong arms around her.   
His flexing muscles, his pounding heart. The blush flushing across his  
face. But most important. The biggest thing of all. The tenderness in  
his eyes. The feeling of rightness she could tell he was feeling.   
  
That made it all right.  
  
~*~  
  
They say you're something I should do without,  
They don't know what goes on when the lights are out.  
  
~*~  
  
The other say it's wrong though. Ranma is THEIR fiance. He treats her  
bad. She treats him bad. He can do better. She can do better.  
  
They say she's not good enough for him. Vicious...girls (what they  
REALLY are is too rude to say).  
  
They tell her he's not worthy of her attention. Dumb, perverted...boys  
(again, too rude).  
  
They only say that because they don't know what REALLY happens. They  
don't see all the glances and blushes and the hand holding. They don't  
see the tenderness.  
  
Or the way she would watch over Ranma in his sleep after he has a  
nightmare. The way she would run her hand softly down his cheek to calm  
him down, all the while whispering soothing words in his ear.  
  
No one knew about how she could feel his presence in her sleep, as he in  
turn watched her at night. Pulling her blanket up and around her,  
tucking her in before kissing her forehead and whispering "Sweet dreams"  
as he left her room.  
  
~*~  
  
It's hard to explain,   
But all the pleasure is worth all the pain.  
  
~*~  
  
And if you asked her, she wouldn't be able to give you good solid  
reasons why, but...  
  
It was those small, rare moments that made all her anger and tears and  
pain worth it. She wouldn't trade it for the world.  
  
~*~  
  
Lovin' you, isn't really something I should do.  
Shouldn't wanna spend my time with you, yeah.  
I should try to be strong,  
But baby, you're the right kinda wrong.   
Yeah baby, you're the right kinda wrong.  
  
~*~  
  
She really shouldn't be hanging onto him like this. He should be able  
to make his choices guilt free, after all, and if he wanted another...  
  
She'd fight it, she really would. She couldn't just sit back and watch  
him go to another without a fight. She didn't have the strength to let  
him go.  
  
Because she loved him.   
  
And that's all that matters.  
  
~*~  
  
I should try run, but I just can't seem to.  
'Cause everytime I run, you're the one I run to.  
I can't do without the way you make me feel, I  
Don't care if I'm too deep, yeah.  
  
~*~  
  
How many times had they both wanted to just give up? Too many to  
remember. But somehow, they always ended up back together.  
  
No matter how far they ran, in the end the results were the same.   
  
They ended up running to each other.  
  
Bacause only the other could really understand. And they both need that  
comfort.  
  
~*~  
  
Know all about, 'bout your reputation,  
And how it's bound to be a heartbreak situation.  
  
~*~  
  
Akane frowned. So many people wanted them both. Ranma had at least  
three fiancees, whom all loved him. Not to mention all the other girls.  
  
She herself had her fair share of suitors. Just look at the situation  
she was in now, for example.  
  
Someone (well...a lot of people) are going to end up hurt and alone.  
  
And she couldn't help but wonder if she would be one of them. After  
all, all the time they spent together didn't mean that HE loved HER as  
much as SHE loved HIM.  
  
~*~  
  
But I can't help it if I'm helpless everytime that I'm where  
You are.  
  
~*~  
  
And eventhough she constantly reminded herself of that fact, she  
couldn't help but love him when she was with him. Whether it was  
walking next to him to school or helping him pick out new shirts.  
  
She loved him all the same.   
  
~*~  
  
You walk in and my strength walks out the door.  
Say my name and I can't fight anymore.  
  
~*~  
  
Oops! She let her guard down too much. Apparently, her captor had been  
talking to her and she was too deep in thought to notice.  
  
Now, what had he been saying?  
  
Uh...okay, he's coming real close now. Ack! That pervert! He's trying  
to kiss her!  
  
Akane drew back her fist, but the idiot didn't notice. He's too busy  
caressing her face and focusing too much on her lips to notice much.   
The pervert. How dare he touch her like this! This was saved for  
Ranma!  
  
As fast and hard as she could, she began to bring her fist down, to keep  
him from taking what belonged to another.  
  
Whoop! Someone just came running in yelling her name. Three guesses  
who it was.  
  
She spun around, her fist once again by her side. Ranma! He came for  
her!   
  
Akane let out a happy "Ranma!" as she gave him a big smile.  
  
Then all hell broke loose.  
  
~*~  
  
Oh I know I should go,  
But I need your touch just too damn much.  
  
~*~  
  
He was fighting for her again. And losing. She let out a scream as the  
katana cut his leg, making blood drip to the floor.  
  
She began to run to him, but he glared at her, telling her to stay away,  
to go somewhere safer. She paused, uncertain, pain flashing through her  
eyes as she was undecided on what to do.  
  
Go. She knew she should go, as he said, but she couldn't leave him  
alone. She wanted to help. And after he won, she wanted to hug him.  
  
Hug him. To touch him, to sooth his wounds.   
  
Her decision was made.  
  
~*~  
  
Lovin' you, isn't really somethin' I should do.  
Shouldn't wanna spend my time with you, yeah.  
I should try to be strong,  
But baby, you're the right kinda wrong.  
Yeah baby, you're the right kinda wong.  
  
~*~  
  
"Akane, you dummy." Ranma sat still as he watched his fiancee rip the  
bottom of her dress to make a bandage for the cut on his leg. "How many  
times do I gotta save you?"  
  
Akane let out a huff. "You didn't have to, Ranma. I was perfectly fine  
on my own. I could have gotten away sooner or later."  
  
Ranma chuckled. "Yeah, right. You know you like it when I save you."   
Suddenly, his smile changed and Akane knew that another special moment  
was about to happen. "But I don't mind. I'd go anywhere after you,  
Akane."  
  
Akane shook her head. "I would too, Ranma. For you, I would." She  
leaned closer. "You know why?"  
  
That cute blush was on his cheeks again, and she could feel his heart  
pounding under her hand.   
  
He swallowed hard, feeling their auras mixing, the heat of her body.   
"Why?" He croaked out.  
  
"Because I love you."  
  
And she leaned forward, melding her lips to his.  
  
~*~  
  
Baby, you're the right kinda wrong.  
  
~*~  
  
They parted unwillingly and Ranma laid a few butterfly kisses on his  
fiancee's lips before mumuring breathlessly against her, "I love you  
too."  
  
~*~  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Hello! Boy, has it been a long time! Geez...I wasted the entire  
summer. I start school tomorrow...well...today, cuz it's 12:30 am. But  
anyway, I had to get something out before the first day of class!  
  
Um...if you want, you can review or e-mail me. *giggle* I'm not  
desprate or anything, so only do it if you want.  
  
Luv,  
  
Mana~Chan  
  
P.S. Ah...^^; You might need this if you want to e-mail me, right?  
  
Vietcutee303@yahoo.com 


End file.
